


〔盾铁〕光阴纪事

by SiveryMesic



Series: 世界以痛吻我 [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiveryMesic/pseuds/SiveryMesic
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 世界以痛吻我 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842544
Kudos: 2





	〔盾铁〕光阴纪事

相较于几十年前那个动荡不安的年代，那个外星魔法师率领着奇塔瑞大军攻陷纽约的年代，那个复仇者联盟刚刚成立的年代，我出生在一个世界相对和平的时期。

这个时期偶尔也会发生某某反派企图侵略或者统治地球的事件，不过人们不必再为此担惊受怕，三代复仇者们会在这种邪恶的苗头萌生之始就将他们掐灭在摇篮里。

三代复仇者，是的，复仇者联盟已经生生不息地传承了三代。正义的勇士们在这种传承中变得越来越强大，他们已经成为了当代人民心中最崇高的信仰。在美国乃至世界任何一个国家的街头，都随处可见这些复仇者们的画像或雕塑，他们是我这个年龄段的孩子们心中最神圣不可侵犯的偶像。

他们为地球所做的一切值得人们趋近疯狂的拥戴与追捧。

在一个名为“索科维亚协议”的保障与作用下，仰赖这些超级英雄们无所不能的超能力，恶势力的所有活动带来的毁灭性影响，都被完全地隔绝在了民众的日常生活之外。再没有人会倒霉地成为某次事件的受难者，再没有沉痛的哀悼与狼藉的废墟，三代复仇者在人民心中宛如神袛，他们一肩承担所有痛楚，普降幸福与和平的圣光。

二代复仇者们，以蜘蛛侠为领袖，大约是不甘寂寞的缘故，也会偶尔出现在人们的视线中小试身手。他们仍会受到民众的爱护以及晚辈的尊敬。只要蜘蛛侠一摆出那个手势，就是那个准备吐丝的手势，就会有大批粉丝跟在后面高声尖叫着彼得·帕克的名字。哪怕蜘蛛侠本人并不是很喜欢听人们高呼他的真名。

至于已完全销声匿迹的初代复仇者们，估计只有像我母亲那样执迷不悟的脑残粉，才会在记忆中固执地为他们保留着一席之地。

我母亲总是会喋喋不休地告诉我，她怀上我的那天，恰逢她过去、现在和未来都最最最喜爱的超级英雄钢铁侠在新闻发布会上宣布他正式退役的日子。她为此又哭又笑了好一阵子，直到把我顺利生出来。我父亲甚至因此一度怀疑她是不是得了妊娠抑郁症。

我出生后，我母亲本来给我取了一个和钢铁侠一模一样的名字，但是我父亲在登记出生信息时偷偷背着她把我的名字改了个样。就因为这事，他们险些离婚，真是不敢想象。

我的童年都是在母亲关于钢铁侠如何拯救世界的睡前故事中度过的。我难以描绘妈妈她到底对那个爱把自己涂成金红色的铁罐痴迷到了何种地步，因为从我记事起，收到过的来自妈妈的生日礼物或是圣诞礼物，无一例外都与钢铁侠有关。我很好奇她到底是从哪里搞到这些小玩意的，因为玩具公司应该已经停产这些过时的样式了才对。现在百货公司的货架上摆放着的全都是二代或者三代复仇者的人形玩偶。

因为我的妈妈，我也成了一名不折不扣的钢铁侠迷。这使我在同龄人面前显得有些格格不入，他们无法理解我居然对“莱戈拉斯”一点儿兴趣也没有。当我告诉他们那只可以在天上飞来飞去的百发百中的神射手其实是鹰眼的大儿子时，他们会满脸诧异地跑来问我鹰眼是谁。

生不逢时。我应该出生在我母亲的那个年代，那样的话我就可以拥有一群同样热衷钢铁侠的小伙伴了。

现实的冷漠并没有浇熄我从小被母亲培养起来的对初代复仇者们的热爱。当我下定决心要将那八名超级英雄维护到底时，什么二代三代的复仇者在我心中都是些嗤之以鼻的对象。想想吧，要是没有我的偶像们，他们创造的和平能有如此坚固牢靠的基础么？要是没有我的偶像们在索科维亚协议一事上付出的血与泪的尝试，那些画像和雕塑都将不复存在，他们也会成为几十年后被人们遗忘的对象。

我们不应该喜新厌旧、辜负初心。

但这些都不是我能左右的。我唯一能做的，不过是在这个疯狂的年代里孜孜不倦地寻找着身边与我拥有共同喜好的人，在这个遗落了几十年前辉煌岁月的年代里执著寻觅着那些不朽的故事在世界的角落里细细凿刻下的永恒痕迹。

我翻阅了所有我能找到的关于初代复仇者们的资料或者漫画故事。它们的内容各异，有些甚至大相径庭，而且往往浮夸且不真实。如果没有母亲那些真实的亲身经历的熏陶，我想我也不会对这些漫画书里的英雄们产生兴趣。因为它们就像是三代复仇者的粗劣盗版。

然而母亲的记忆随着时间的流逝也渐渐开始模糊。那个时候我以为我永远不可能窥视到初代复仇者们精彩绝伦的英雄故事了，但我下定决心，我终其一生也不会放弃对这种探寻的不懈尝试。我将他们视为我的一种信仰，从我的诞生伊始就开始陪伴我成长的一种信仰。信仰着在灾难与死亡面前永不低头的和平与自由。

功夫不负有心人，我真的在我的学校里找到了一个初代迷。而且，简直不敢相信，我找到的这个人居然是我从入学开始就一直偷偷暗恋的女孩！幸福来得实在是太过突然，得知了这件事情后，我一直处于一种精神恍惚的状态，直到那个女孩告诉我她最喜欢的初代复仇者是美国队长。

好吧，我站钢铁侠。妈妈对我说过内战的故事，哪怕她也不清楚内战的细节。从这个故事之后，我就不太喜欢那个穿着国旗装的金发大个了。因此我在我心爱的女孩面前将美国队长狠狠地冷嘲热讽了一通，我说真是不敢想象几十年前居然会有人愚蠢到把国旗穿在自己的身上招摇过市，那究竟需要多大的勇气。

你们都能猜到结局。这是段还没开始就注定悲剧的爱情故事。

我还是会偷偷地喜欢那个女孩，但是我再也没有和她修成正果的可能了。

我讨厌美国队长。

我将这件事告诉了史蒂夫。史蒂夫是个年过半百的糟老头子，他每个周末都会在我家附近的一个公园里给游客们画人物写生，以此谋生。就是那种，有点像落魄的街头艺人的感觉。但是我总是觉着史蒂夫和那些普通的街头艺人们有所不同。不知道为什么，即便他看上去一副不修边幅的邋遢样子，我还是能从他那头乱七八糟的金发和那双炯炯有神的蓝色眼睛中，看出他年轻的时候一定是个很了不起的人物。因为他就简简单单地坐在那里，举手投足间都带着一种难以掩盖的领袖气质。

而且他很英俊。哪怕他鬓角的金发已经有些花白，哪怕他留着一撮造型怪异的胡子，也不难看出他年轻的时候一定是个迷倒了很多少女的英俊青年。但可惜的是，他直到现在还是单身，我以为他的追求者会比我这个弱不禁风的矮个子多出许多的，哪怕他如今已是风华不再。

曾经有过很奇妙的一瞬间，我觉得几十年前的那位美国队长，就应该是史蒂夫年轻时候的样子。不过最后我没有将这个莫名其妙的想法告诉任何人，我不想回答任何有关美国队长到底是谁的糟心问题。

奇怪的是，似乎除了我之外，所有人都把他当做一个普普通通的流浪艺人看待。

我和史蒂夫熟识起来缘于一个契机。那天我不知道受了什么委屈，大概是因为某种青春期的问题和我爸爸大吵了一架，结果我在吵完后哭哭啼啼地跑去了那座公园里一个人偷偷摸摸地抹眼泪。史蒂夫就是在那个时候注意到了我。当时他正好闲来没有顾客光临，于是随笔画了一幅漫画送给看起来可怜兮兮的我以作安慰。

他画了一幅钢铁侠。老天，在这个和我的理想完全脱节的年代，一个在公园里偶然遇见的街头艺人居然给我画了一幅我最爱的钢铁侠。而且他笔下的钢铁侠与我先前见过的完全不同，我一看到那幅画，不需要任何解释说明，就能非常肯定地定论，这就是几十年前钢铁侠最真实的样子——风光无限、意气风发。

我当时激动的心情，只能说，没有经历过的人根本无从体会。

史蒂夫和我一样的诧异，他似乎也没想到一个像我那么大的孩子居然会认得他笔下的人物。

我就这样和史蒂夫成了好朋友。每个周六上午我都会陪史蒂夫在公园里小坐一会儿，向他倾诉在我身边发生的那些好的坏的日常琐事。史蒂夫真的是一位非常认真非常真诚的听众，每次和他说完话，我的内心都会充斥着一种生活充满了希望的幸福感。

那天说完了我的初恋女友的故事后，史蒂夫问我为什么会那么喜欢钢铁侠。我说这还需要什么理由吗？就因为他是钢铁侠啊！然后史蒂夫又问我为什么那么讨厌美国队长，于是我把我在我女友面前冷嘲热讽美国队长的话向史蒂夫重复了一遍。

国旗套装真的那么过时么？我听见史蒂夫小声地絮叨着，我没理他。我开始说起这么多年一直憋在我心中的委屈，关于看到初代复仇者的故事就这样在历史的长河中流逝而去的委屈。史蒂夫不停地在我耳边安慰我，但这回他的话似乎失去了以往那种神奇的魔力，我越说越伤心，最后窝在史蒂夫的怀里大哭起来。

路过的围观者们都拿一种微妙的眼光注视着我俩。

史蒂夫没办法，最后对我说，初代复仇者们活跃在地球舞台上的那个时期，他也像我这样痴迷着那群人，所以他收集了很多很多关于这群复仇者元老的故事。他开始对我说起这些故事，说得比我听过的任何一个版本都要真实都要有趣，有时候我甚至会产生史蒂夫曾经作为其中一员和他们并肩作战过的错觉。

他从每位英雄的诞生之初一直讲到他们最后的结局。让我安心的是，每一位初代复仇者，特别是我最爱的钢铁侠，都得到了一个完美的大团圆结局。现在我知道了，我的儿时偶像们正在地球的各个角落里过着于他们而言最为幸福的普通生活，他们很满足，我也很满足。

唯一有些遗憾的是，除了美国队长，其他人都各自成家了。我很高兴能听到钢铁侠最后和他的女友小辣椒喜结连理，还生了个像他一般聪明的小铁罐出来。虽然我不是很喜欢美国队长，但是我希望他最后也能像钢铁侠那般幸福。我问史蒂夫，追求美国队长的人那么多，连我的初恋女友都对他痴迷不已，为什么最后唯独美国队长没有妻子。史蒂夫思考了一会儿，对我说，可能美国队长是个同性恋。

我当时听了这话，将满嘴的可乐喷了史蒂夫一脸。

我说快住嘴，不要糟蹋我的偶像。

史蒂夫笑了笑，原谅了我拿可乐喷他的无礼行为。

我平凡的一生就是从那时开始发生翻天覆地的改变的。我怀着对初代复仇者们满腔的热诚，将史蒂夫对我说的那些故事，按照时间发展的脉络写成了一本厚厚的小说故事。这使我小小地出了一次名，在我十七岁那年。我很高兴地看到，因为我笔下的故事，开始有一小群人关注起这些初代复仇者们来。

当然，我不会把美国队长可能是个同性恋的事写进这个故事里。

我的母亲看完我的著作，激动得热泪盈眶。她抱着我说，没错，这就是那个年代关于初代复仇者们的故事。我没告诉她这些故事我都是从史蒂夫那里听来的，因为史蒂夫不希望我将这件事告诉任何人，他说这是我和他之间的小秘密，如果我透露出去的话，他就去法院告我侵犯他的知识产权。

好吧，他狠。

小小地出了一次名后，我还是会在每个周六的上午去史蒂夫那里小坐一会儿，看他给形形色色的游客们画写生，在他没事的时候找他说一些发生在我身边的好的坏的事情。

如果日子就这样含糊过去的话，几十年后，我还是会变成一位碌碌无为的普通人。如果我没有收到那张支票和那封请柬的话。

一位我的热心读者给我寄来了一封信，他在信上说他非常喜欢我写的关于初代复仇者的故事。然后，他说他邀请我去拜访一下他的住宅，用我那尚显拙劣和稚嫩的文笔为他写一部回忆录。先开始的时候我感到有些莫名其妙，我以为这是哪个居心叵测的人为我设下的骗局，但是在看到随信寄来的那张数额庞大的支票后，我义无返顾地决定前去拜访这位热心读者的住宅。

我应邀在一个周五的放课时间后前去了信中末尾标识出的住宅地址。动身之前，为了做好万足的准备，我谷歌了一下落款人的名字。“托尼·斯塔克”，我觉得这个名字有些耳熟，我似乎在哪里听过，但是我想不起来自己到底在哪里听过。谷歌告诉我，托尼·斯塔克是个伟大的发明家，是个不折不扣的天才。除此之外，我再也找不到关于他的任何信息。我有些困惑，一位天才，一位伟大的发明家，怎么会看上我写的那种只做消遣的娱乐小说？

我决定去一探究竟。我做足了心理准备，因为我正前去拜访的人是一位年近七旬的老人。我知道那些天才们在老年时都会有些古怪的臭脾气，我必须得竭力使自己看上去更耐心些，我不想丢了这份报酬十分丰厚的工作。

当我按照地址找到目的地时，我惊讶地合不拢嘴。长这么大，我从来没有见过这么阔气的大别墅。我连哪里是正门应该怎么进去要不要脱鞋都搞不清楚，这一切都太邪门了，我简直要怀疑自己是不是在做白日梦。

当我在门口磨蹭着不知道该如何敲门时，耳边突然响起了一个女人的声音。这把我吓了一大跳，因为我周围分明一个人也没有，我左顾右盼了好一会儿，那个女声的主人可能看出我受到了惊吓，于是非常贴心地告诉我她是这栋别墅的管家，她是个智能系统。

这么解释就容易消化得多。我可不想去一栋鬼屋探险。

我在星期五——那个女声是这么介绍她自己的——的带领下穿过了别墅的前廊，穿过了一道道玻璃门，最后来到了一个比我家整个加起来还要大的客厅里。一个头发花白的老人正背对着我躺在一把看上去非常先进的靠椅里看电视。他将电视音量调得非常大，我的耳朵都有些受不了了，但我得理解他，老年人难免有些耳背什么的。

一路走来，我惊讶地发现这栋大别墅里似乎只生活了这位科学家一人，以及形形色色各式各样的智能机器人们。

你好，先生。我有些局促地提高嗓门朝他打招呼道。我是西奥·德兰。

他没有任何反应，我估计在嘈杂的电视背景音里，我的小嗓门完全被遮盖了过去，为此我不得不再次提高音量，尴尬地重新自我介绍了一遍。结果他还是没有反应，我求助向星期五，星期五二话不说地把斯塔克先生的电视给关掉了。

他激动地从靠椅里蹦了起来，尖叫着责骂了星期五几句，然后好像闪到了腰，僵硬着动作重新躺了回去。我抓住机会向他做了最后一遍自我介绍，他直到这时才意识到客厅里多了位不速之客，于是挑眉问我我是做什么来的。

我劝诫自己保持耐心，老年人难免有些健忘什么的。

我向斯塔克先生解释了一番我的来意。他听完后，低下头一个人小声地絮絮叨叨了一会儿，好像自己在和自己对话一样。我不知道他为什么要这么做，我礼貌地站在原地等候他的指令。我看到他从那张看上去非常先进的靠椅里抽出了一本厚厚的小说，一看到小说封面的配色，我就知道那是我写的《复仇者集结》。

书写的不错，我还没看完。他扬起下巴冲我露了假笑，然后示意我放松些，随便给自己找个地方坐下，如果我想的话，还可以吩咐星期五给我来点甜点和饮料。我谢绝了，我把话题带到了回忆录那件事情上。

结果他像个被触犯了逆鳞的小孩般，喋喋不休地责怪我不该那么心急。他说他还没有熟悉我的存在。不是熟悉我，是熟悉我的存在。我不清楚我的存在有什么好熟悉的，但我不想和一个老年科学家斗嘴。我乖乖地坐在沙发里等待着他熟悉我的存在，我有些后悔没让星期五给我准备份甜点了。

来和我说说话，孩子。他透过一副厚重的老花眼镜，瞪着一双琥珀色的大眼睛看着我。这样我能快些熟悉你的存在。

我和他说话了，我说我们可以借此机会讨论讨论关于他的回忆录的事。他听完后把我臭骂了一顿，骂得我有些莫名其妙。是他写信让我来给他写回忆录的，我来了之后他又绝口不提回忆录的事情。我担心他是在为他先前付给我的那一笔定金感到后悔，我害怕他把钱要回去，所以我听话地不再提起回忆录的事情。

他很满意，和我闲扯着一些乱七八糟的事情。我问他这栋大别墅里是不是只有他一个人住，他说他还有他的星期五。我告诉他星期五不能算人，他为此又对我发了好大一通脾气。最后我都不太敢开口说话了，不过没关系，事实上他一个人就可以滔滔不绝地说上一个钟头，根本不需要我插口。我觉得他大概只是需要一个真诚的听众，就像我需要史蒂夫那样。

当他好不容易熟悉了我的存在后，我该告辞了。他很抱歉耽搁了我这么长时间，他说他确实是找我去给他写回忆录的，只是他需要在看完我写的那本小说后再开始向我描述他的一生。我还有好些问题想问他，关于他到底看中了我哪点的问题，因为那个傍晚我几乎没有获得关于斯塔克先生的任何信息。我和他约好从下个星期开始的每个周五和周六，我都会在下午的时候去他家拜访。我问他他给我的支票是不是开错了，他满不在乎地挥了挥手，说那就是我以后的日薪。

我后悔为什么和他约好一周只去两天。

周六的时候我将这件奇妙的事情告诉了史蒂夫。我说我收到了一位古板怪癖的科学家的邀请去给他做回忆录，我向史蒂夫描述了一下那个科学家给我留下的印象。斯塔克先生的头发全白了，胡子也全白了，不过他将自己花白的头发和胡子打理得一丝不苟，为此我还小小地嘲笑了一下史蒂夫邋遢的形象。斯塔克先生喜欢喝牛奶，大概他的私人医生告诉他他有些缺钙。还有，他喜欢穿一身奇怪的衬衫和皮夹克，口味怪异的老年人。

我没告诉史蒂夫斯塔克先生的名字，我觉得我不该透露我的顾客的私人信息。史蒂夫听完后只是客气地恭喜我找到了这么一份工资不菲的工作。我觉得他是在嫉妒。

那之后的一整个星期，我都在期待对斯塔克先生大别墅的第二次拜访。

星期五的下午我迫不及待地在放学后冲出了校门，搭车前往斯塔克先生的别墅区。这段旅程很遥远，路上辗转一番大概会花去我两个多小时的时间，不过这浇灭不了我心中冉冉升起的热情。为了我的日薪。

第二次造访时，斯塔克先生说我的小说他还没有看完，所以做回忆录的工作不得不再次拖延一星期。我一点儿也不着急，我劝他慢慢看，毕竟长时间的阅读对老年人的眼睛不好。由于不需要工作，斯塔克先生带我参观了他的大别墅。我不知道该用哪些词语来描绘我看到的那些新奇古怪的玩意，它们完全超出了我幼稚粗浅的想象。我佩服斯塔克先生的创造力，我问他他是怎么想起来制造这些东西的，斯塔克先生说他闲来无聊的时候喜欢给自己做一些乱七八糟的玩具。

我真的很想让斯塔克先生送一个微型清洁机器人给我，这样我就不用再为房间整洁的事和我的爸妈吵架了。但最后我没好意思开口，即便我觉得只要我开口了斯塔克先生一定会不假思索地答应我。

参观房子花了我们很长一段时间。身处其中后我发现这栋别墅简直比它的外观看上去更加宽敞和阔气。如果让我一个人住在这么大的房子里，我一定会感到寂寞，我觉得拥有斯塔克先生平日里爱待的那间客厅对我来说就已足够了。

我问斯塔克先生会不会感到寂寞，他很生气地告诉我他从小就没住过比这小的房子。我被他噎得不知道该说什么好。

参观完房子后，斯塔克先生让我给他念我写的那本小说。可是我只念了两行，他就粗鲁地打断了我，他问我为什么那么喜欢初代复仇者。我像回答史蒂夫那样回答了他，但是他没有像史蒂夫那样对我的回答表示尊重，他对我的回答嗤之以鼻。他有些焦虑地拍打着靠椅的扶手，又低下声去开始一个人絮絮叨叨。我问他他是不是在和自己说话，结果他瞪了我一眼，粗声粗气地告诉我我写的那些故事都是错的，大错特错。

然后他气呼呼地让星期五把我撵了出去。我都来不及问他我是不是从此失业了。

周六上午我沮丧地跑去将昨天傍晚发生的事情告诉了史蒂夫。史蒂夫真的是位非常非常好的人，因为他的鼓励，我鼓起了勇气在当天下午再次拜访了斯塔克先生的家。

斯塔克有些颓废地窝在他的靠椅里，情绪低落。他对我说了声对不起，他说他不该把我从他的别墅里撵出去。他道歉的时候说的那些话并不十分动听，但我勉强能分辨出他隐藏在刺人词句下的真诚歉意，所以我原谅了他。我语气非常诚恳地讨教他，为什么他会觉得我写的那些故事是错的。他先开始没有回答，只是直勾勾地看着我，我不甘示弱地与他对视着，直到他在不断地斟酌后下定了决心开口说话。

他告诉我，初代复仇者联盟的主角不是钢铁侠。

我很生气，我说，不是钢铁侠的话还能是谁！必须是钢铁侠，在我心里钢铁侠是完美无缺的，只有他可以领导初代复仇者们。他没理我，他轻蔑地嘲笑了一番我为钢铁侠编写的结局。他说钢铁侠最后不可能和小辣椒结婚，他们在内战发生前就分手了，他说钢铁侠不可能和任何人结婚，他说像钢铁侠那种人就活该孤独终老下去。

如果他不是个年近七旬的老人，说不定我会动手揍他。

他还说初代复仇者的故事在内战发生后就彻底结束了。钢铁侠和美国队长从那以后再也没有见过面，他们各自为营，直到先后退役都没再见过一面。

他还问我为什么故事的最后只有美国队长是孤身一人。我想了想，告诉他，可能美国队长是个同性恋。

他把一口牛奶全部喷到了我的脸上。我笑了笑，原谅了他无礼的行为。

然后，他非常非常认真地告诉我，他说，他就是钢铁侠。

我感觉我的大脑短路了。那天我是怎么回家的我都不太清楚。

斯塔克先生说他就是钢铁侠！我的儿时偶像！原来是个脾气古怪的科学家！

那天晚上我花了一整个通宵，躲在被窝里打着手电筒把我写下的故事从头到尾认认真真地看了一遍。看完后，我恍然大悟。托尼·斯塔克就是钢铁侠！他当然就是钢铁侠！他就是那个被金红色的铁罐包围着的平凡无奇的血肉之躯！我没来由对此感到怀疑，他就活在我自己的笔下。

难怪我会觉得托尼·斯塔克这个名字有些耳熟。

我又精神恍惚地度过了一个星期。

我没将这件事告诉我的母亲，我怕她衰老的心脏受不了这个打击。因为我觉得我年轻有力的心脏都有些受不了这个刺激。

第三次拜访斯塔克先生的别墅时，我不再像前两次那样庸俗地为了我的日薪工作。这回我看着斯塔克先生的目光中燃烧着如火的热情，我请他给我签个名，他爽快地答应了，但他不愿意和我合影，他说他讨厌闪光灯和镜头。虽然有些遗憾，但是我尊重他的决定。我们的回忆录工作因为我过度激动的情绪而不得不再往后拖延一周，斯塔克先生没怪我，他说他理解我这种没见过什么世面的小情绪。我不在乎他对我的嘲讽，我开心地简直要蹦起来。

我问他他是否还保留着钢铁侠的装备。他语气坚决地表示他在退役后将钢铁侠的装备捐给了纽约市博物馆，并且给它上了个永久无法解开的死锁。我很失落，连话都变少了，斯塔克先生可能有些心疼我，因为他突然一转话锋道，其实他还偷偷保留了一套。

然后我像注射了肾上腺素那样，跟在他身后屁颠屁颠地前往他的工作室欣赏那套钢铁侠盔甲。

我有些失望。我是说，斯塔克先生保留的那套装备是战损装。我看到钢铁侠胸前的反应堆不知道被什么东西给击碎了，头盔也碎成了几块。我不知道斯塔克先生为什么要保留这样一套残缺不全的装备，但是斯塔克先生凝视它时的表情，我不好形容，当时的我在一旁看着觉得心头有些压抑的错觉。

我小心翼翼地询问斯塔克先生，为什么不把这套装备修好。斯塔克先生没有回答我，我们重新回到了客厅，我在沙发里有些坐立不安，我实在是太过兴奋了。斯塔克先生很嫌弃我激动的情绪，他劝我安静下来，他有些话想问我。我立马保持了冷静，表示自己时刻准备着回答来自斯塔克先生的任何问题。

他问我我笔下那些和初代复仇者们相关的故事是从哪里听来的。他问我的时候目光很锐利，似乎只要我动了任何企图说谎的心思，他就能立马识破一样。糟糕的是我答应过史蒂夫绝不会出卖他，我觉得史蒂夫是一位非常非常好的人，我不能因为斯塔克先生是我的儿时偶像就辜负了史蒂夫对我的信任。我铁了心地回答，那些都是我自己想象出来的。斯塔克先生瞪着我，说我在撒谎，他说我不可能连他喜欢吃什么口味的甜甜圈喜欢喝什么种类的咖啡都弄得一清二楚。我迟疑了一秒钟，然后面不改色地回答他，那恰好也是我自己的口味，我就顺手把它写进去了。

斯塔克先生看了看我面前摆放的吃到一半的甜甜圈和咖啡，罕见地选择了沉默。

我问斯塔克先生要不要来一点，他说他戒掉这些玩意已经好些年了。我才想起来，现在的斯塔克先生喜欢喝牛奶来着。

斯塔克先生说他明天会告诉我所有钢铁侠经历过的事，我激动地上前拥抱了他，然后被他狠狠地嫌弃了一番。我不在意，我已经习惯斯塔克先生的小脾气了。我心情愉快地从我的书包里掏出了我的代数和物理作业，我问今天剩下的工作时间斯塔克先生愿不愿意辅导一下我的功课，因为我对这两个玩意实在是不太擅长。

十分钟后我就后悔了，我再也不想听斯塔克先生用他的伶牙俐齿嘲讽现代的教育系统是多么的愚蠢和幼稚。即便我十分赞同他说的那些难听的话。

傍晚斯塔克先生让星期五自动驾驶着高级跑车送我回家，这将我两个多小时的行程缩短了一半时间。我很感谢星期五，并和她约好明天下午让她来接我前往斯塔克先生的别墅。

周六上午我照例去找了史蒂夫。我没跟他说我的小秘密，但我掩盖不了我的情绪，最后我没忍住，我亲了史蒂夫粗糙的脸颊一口。我说遇见你真是我这辈子做过的最幸运的一件事。史蒂夫对我的行为感到有些莫名其妙，但他并不介意我亲昵的举动，他甚至因为感染到了我积极的情绪，慷慨地为我画了一幅钢铁侠的画像。

我带着那幅画去找了斯塔克先生。我想让他在这张画上签个名，然后我可能会把这幅画送给史蒂夫，如果我舍得的话，以表达我对他最真挚的友谊。

斯塔克先生端详那幅画端详了很久，我问他是不是觉得这幅画画得不好，他摇摇头，他告诉我他觉得这幅画的风格有些眼熟。我笑着打消了他的顾虑，我说你绝对不可能认识这幅画的作者。我很确定，斯塔克先生怎么可能认识史蒂夫那种人，他们根本生活在两个不同的世界里。

最后斯塔克先生没再多说什么，他给我签了名，他让我向画的作者问好，如果可以的话，他希望画的作者可以送一幅给他，要付钱也没问题。我替史蒂夫答应了下来，我深信不疑，史蒂夫一定不会拒绝一位年近七旬的老人的请求。

我提醒斯塔克先生，我们的回忆录工作可以开始展开了。说到这里的时候我有些不舍，我问斯塔克先生，等这项工作完成后，我可不可以在没事的时候来这里拜访他。斯塔克先生答应了下来，他说随便什么时候，只要我想去，他和星期五都会非常地欢迎我。这句承诺使我放了心，否则的话我也不知道自己为了拖延这项工作的进度会做出什么不可饶恕的事来。

准备开始工作时，我才明白斯塔克先生为什么会选择我来负责这项工作。我觉得史蒂夫说的那些故事可能勾起了这位独居老人的回忆。斯塔克先生看到我拿出用来记录的纸笔时神情有些紧张，但他没忘记嘲笑我到现在还用这种过时的记录工具。我向他解释了一番这种原始的记录工具可以帮助我更好地理清思绪，他不再纠结这个问题，他似乎不太清楚应该怎样开始自己的回忆。

最后他放弃道，我的那本小说已经将他的一生写得足够完善了。他着重强调他指的是这部小说中关于内战之前的那部分故事。之后，他开始说起了内战，他说内战的发生全是他一个人的错，而不是我写的那样，全是美国队长一个人的错。关于这件事，我不知道我该相信谁的版本，因为斯塔克先生的叙述和史蒂夫的叙述大相径庭。最后我决定将他们俩的版本综合一下，这么做之后我发现，这才是内战最真实的样子。

他开始说起美国队长。从内战开始，他一点点地往前倒叙着他与美国队长之间发生的故事。我本是来此给他做托尼·斯塔克的回忆录的，但是他絮絮叨叨地对我说了一下午的美国队长。我没打断他，我任由他沉浸在自己的回忆里。我从他的描述中找到了史蒂夫的故事里缺失的那一块块环节。史蒂夫很少说起美国队长，史蒂夫的故事中主角永远都是钢铁侠。

他一直说到他们的相遇，钢铁侠与美国队长的相遇。然后他突然全身颤抖起来。他捂住胸口弯下腰去，好像有些呼吸困难，大口大口地往肺叶中吸入空气。我一下子慌了神，不停地问他我可以为他做什么。他断断续续地告诉我小笨手会帮他把药拿来，我叫嚷着小笨手是谁，然后我感觉有人踢了我的屁股一脚。

嘿！我转身看到了一只机械爪子抓着药瓶凑了过来，尖叫道。你就是小笨手吗？

在我的帮助下，斯塔克先生成功吃掉了他的药片，没过多久他的突发症状就得到了极大的缓解。我被他的反应吓出了一身冷汗，我问他这究竟是怎么回事，他说他有心脏病，他安慰我，老年人难免会患上些许毛病，这不重要。我不敢相信他在自己有心脏病的情况下保持着独居，我问他难道他都没有其他亲人吗？他烦躁地打断了我的话，在一旁嘟囔道，只要不干那件事，他不会好好地发病的，每次都是那个时候。

然后他把我撵了出去。

我被撵出去时，不知道他说的那件事，那个时候指的是什么。但是我必须在这里说出来，因为我无法做到将这件事憋在心里。后来，在我漫长的生命中，我会不断思考斯塔克先生说的那件事和那个时候究竟意指为何。直到我找到了生命中的另一半，直到我学会了如何去爱一个人的时候，我才明白过来，斯塔克先生说的那件事，指的是他对史蒂夫·罗杰斯的怀念，他说的那个时候，是他想念史蒂夫·罗杰斯的时候。

其实，我早该清楚的。那样的话一切就不会显得太迟。

我早该清楚斯塔克先生为什么要保留那套战损的装备，早该清楚他们在时代蜕变的几十年时光中，从未停止过对彼此的思念，从未歇息过记忆在脑海中的盘旋。哪怕他们再未见过对方一面，哪怕他们从未将这种想念倾吐在唇，哪怕他们将这份感情永远地深埋在心。哪怕生命随年月流去，随白发老去，随往事淡去。

都未停止过。

这个故事到这里还没有结束。

那是我生命中最刻骨铭心的一周。

那个星期五，第一次有女孩冲我表白，第一次有女孩答应和我出去约会。我几乎迫不及待地要将这件事分享给史蒂夫听，我高兴到手舞足蹈。星期五放学后星期五来接我时，我差点将斯塔克先生忘到了九霄云外。我实在是，感觉太过幸福了。

我将这件事告诉了斯塔克先生，斯塔克先生慷慨地教了我几招，关于如何讨女孩开心的诀窍。他说起他年轻的时候干过的那些放荡不羁的事情，然后心情愉悦地调侃起我通红的脸蛋。

我问他既然有那么多女孩追求他，他为什么到现在还保持着单身。他叹了一口气，语重心长地对我说我还太小，我不懂。

然后他告诉我，他的回忆录到现在只差了一个结局。他说起初代复仇者们的结局，和史蒂夫描述得大致不差。他说鹰眼克林特·巴顿是他们那群人里生活得最幸福的一个。他有两个儿子和一个女儿，他的大儿子，就是我在开头形容的那个可以在天上飞来飞去百发百中的神射手，成为了三代复仇者的领袖；他的女儿当上了神盾局的局长，负责复仇者联盟的指挥调度工作；他的小儿子过得很平凡，但这正是巴顿想要看到的，过一种普普通通的平凡生活。我说这可不得了，有一种英雄联盟被巴顿一家包办了的感觉，斯塔克先生听完后哈哈大笑起来。

他说罗曼诺夫和班纳在一起了。他们很低调，没有办结婚典礼，但复仇者们都知道他们结婚了。他们后来开办了一家孤儿院，收养无家可归的孩子。斯塔克先生说多亏了他这家孤儿院才得以成功办起来，因为所有的经济援助都是娜塔莎从他那里敲诈去的。我想知道班纳博士最后是怎样解决浩克问题的，斯塔克先生说，解决的方法很简单，那就是控制他自己不再发火。班纳博士在这一点上做得很好，娜塔莎平静地在睡梦中离开世界的那天，他都成功地控制住了自己的情绪，因为死亡是每一段幸福最终无法逃避的结局。

他说索尔在成为阿斯加德之王后，就不怎么来往地球了。阿斯加德的琐事让他无暇分身，但他乐在其中。他的弟弟，那个曾经侵略过地球的魔法师，现如今成了索尔最得力的助手。斯塔克先生说他很好奇洛基最后是怎么改邪归正的，我也很好奇，因为我对他没什么好感，我以为他会一直坏下去。我问斯塔克先生索尔和他的女朋友简最后有没有在一起，斯塔克先生白了我一眼，告诉我索尔有他弟弟就足够了，还在乎什么女朋友吗？

他没说幻视和旺达，但我知道他们的故事。这对情侣加入了二代复仇者，他们的幸福故事人尽皆知，不需要多加赘述。他还提起了冬日战士，我说我很欣赏他，我对他比划着，那个机械手臂非常酷。斯塔克先生问我我是怎么知道机械手臂很酷的，我不敢相信他居然不知道冬兵在几年前被重新唤醒并成为了三代复仇者，而且是三代复仇者中人气最高的一位。

斯塔克先生冷淡地应了一声，我知道他对冬兵不感兴趣。

他说小辣椒也结婚了，结婚的时候还给他寄了请帖。不过头天晚上他在他的工作室里熬了个通宵，不幸错过了自己前女友的婚礼。小辣椒深知他的为人，没因为这件事而生他的气。后来小辣椒的孩子出生时，他还去看了那个小家伙。

他最后说起了美国队长。谢天谢地，因为史蒂夫的缘故，我差点真的相信美国队长是个同性恋了。他说起美国队长和他的十三号特工在一起了，他们有了个小美国队长。说到这里的时候我和斯塔克先生都笑了，因为我们一致认为那只小美国队长有那么个古板保守的父亲是件非常不幸的事情。我想象不出美国队长退休在家带孩子的场景，斯塔克先生说他也想象不出。

他没说钢铁侠的结局。钢铁侠的结局我已经看到了。

但我不喜欢这个结局，在听完了那么多的幸福故事后。

我不想把这个结局写进斯塔克先生的回忆录里。

临走前我对斯塔克先生说，明天我要和我的女朋友出去约会，斯塔克先生放了我一天假，让我周日上午再去他家。

周六上午我去找了史蒂夫。我让他再帮我画一幅钢铁侠，他爽快地答应了。但我没把那幅斯塔克先生签了名的画像送给他，因为我把它落在了斯塔克先生的别墅里，我决定周日去把它取回来。我告诉史蒂夫我有个超级棒的礼物要给他，并和他约好了周日下午在老地方见。

然后我对史蒂夫说你给美国队长设定的结局出了错，我告诉他，我一个非常非常熟悉初代复仇者的朋友说，美国队长最后和他的十三号特工结婚了，他们还有了个小美国队长。

史蒂夫皱着眉，抿着唇，沉默了很久后告诉我，美国队长不会跟任何人结婚的，他活该孤独终老的结局。我不信他，但我觉得他的话听起来有些耳熟。

然后我告诉他钢铁侠没和小辣椒结婚。他问我钢铁侠的结局是什么，我哽咽了一下，没把我看到的东西说出口。我含糊道，这种事情没人能说得清楚，各有各的看法。

我问史蒂夫，美国队长和钢铁侠是不是在内战后就再未见过面了。

史蒂夫眺望着远景，很久很久都没再开口说话。

那天晚上我和我的女孩去约会了。我们约在一家高档餐厅吃了饭，分手的时候，我吻了我的女孩，用斯塔克先生教我的那些诀窍。我们吻了很久，缠绵着就是不愿意分开。

送她回家后，我掏出自己的手机。我不希望任何人打扰我的第一次约会，所以我给我的手机开了静音。

上面显示有三十七个未接来电，我的心跳骤停了一下，在看到来电人是星期五的时候。

我颤抖着回拨了过去，可是无人接听。

我收到了一条短信，上面除了一家医院的地址，什么也没有说明。

我觉得我要疯了，就在那一刻。我浑身止不住地颤抖着，手机从我的掌心里滑落，掉到地上，因为我没有力气握紧它。

我感觉，我什么都感觉不到了。我失去了体温，我的肌肉僵硬到不再听从我的指挥。

我知道发生了什么。我知道，我能猜到。

我赶到医院的时候不算太晚，我还来得及见他最后一面。

那是我第一次直面死亡。哪怕死去的人与我的生命只做了几日的交集，眼泪还是不受控制地从我的眼眶里不断涌出。那是我第一次如此真切地触摸到了死亡的气息，我根本停止不了哭泣。我一直以为死亡离我的生命很遥远，遥远到无从体会。我从来不知道原来我自己在死亡面前，脆弱到如此得不堪一击，脆弱到在医院长长的走廊里失声地痛哭流涕。撕心裂肺地痛哭流涕。

医生告诉我，如果能早五分钟，哪怕只有五分钟，一切都足以挽回。

我跑去洗手间，把我那天晚上吃下去的昂贵的食物全部吐了出来。

那五分钟，也许我在和我的女伴调笑，也许我在和我的女伴接吻。就在星期五绝望地不断拨打着我的电话的时候，我在忘情地享受人生中的第一次约会，我在肆意描绘着我与我的女孩可能拥有的美好未来。

我是个混蛋。我对不起星期五，她根本就不该将这最后一丝希望寄托到我这个混蛋的身上。

三十七个电话，漫长的连线声。生命的消逝，永恒的死亡。

除了我，星期五还能打给谁呢？她只是个会说话的智能管家罢了。

我浑浑噩噩地，顺从一种本能，在那天半夜跑去了斯塔克先生的别墅。斯塔克先生就像他曾答应过我的那样，给西奥·德兰的名字设置了最高的出入权限。只是我们都没有想到，这个权限在设置后只被使用了区区一次。

电视里还在以最大的音量播放着无聊透顶的节目，我没有关掉电视，电视的背景音使这偌大的房听上去没有想象中的寂寞。我在那把靠椅里找到了史蒂夫送给我的钢铁侠画像。

斯塔克先生在他的签名后写了一行小字，内容很简单，只有四个字。

我好想你。

后面还跟了一个名字，是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

第二天下午，我将这幅画送给了史蒂夫。我在史蒂夫的怀里颤抖着无声地哭泣，直到把身体里的所有水分全部哭干。史蒂夫拍着我的背，让我坚强点。他说这一切都不是我的错。

可我并不是在为任何错误哭泣。

我将我和斯塔克先生之间的故事全部告诉了史蒂夫。我告诉他，他们为彼此设想的美满结局根本未曾存在过，他们却没有勇气去确认这个事实。他们自欺欺人地活着，亲手将自己推进了痛苦的深渊。

从那以后，我再也没有见过史蒂夫。我不知道他去了哪里，也没有试图找过他。他悄无声息离开的时候，将一本他曾经一直珍藏着，不许我偷窥的速写本留给了我。手指抚上速写本的封皮时，我几乎能猜到这里面画了些什么。

我看到了斯塔克先生年轻时候的样子。我从年轻的斯塔克先生身上看到了年迈的史蒂夫·罗杰斯的身影。

我翻过每一页，看到它们的右下角都写着托尼·斯塔克的名字。

我将这本速写本锁到了储物柜的最深处。

我和我的女孩吹了。那段时间我甚至不敢使用电话。

但是这一切都会过去的，他们只是我生命中的过客，来去匆匆。我不会因为他们的离去而停下前进的脚步。我继续写着初代复仇者们的故事，我的名气越来越大，大到整个美国，整个世界都因为我重新认识了美国队长和钢铁侠。我结婚了，我的妻子是我一直偷偷暗恋的，说她喜欢美国队长的那个女孩。我主动找她表白的，这对我来说不再是一件难事。当我们彼此老去，儿孙绕膝时，她曾问过当初那个害羞腼腆的男孩是如何鼓起勇气将她追到手的。我说，我认识的两个人教会了我，不要让爱在等待里沦为一种永远不可挽回的遗憾。

我毕生都在写初代复仇者们的故事。后来有个年轻的小记者来采访我，他问我为何会如此痴迷这个故事，他问我在我的有生之年，会不会给这个故事画上一个句点。

我告诉他，不朽的故事终将永垂不朽，英雄们的战斗将永不止息。

然后他问我，我是不是为了迎合读者的口味，将钢铁侠和美国队长之间的关系写得过于暧昧了些。

我哈哈大笑，我让他帮我保守一个小秘密，我说也许美国队长就是个同性恋。

我很高兴，这位年轻的小记者忍住了没喷我一脸口水。

在我弥留之际时，我对我十七岁的孙子说，你也许不敢相信，我在你这么大的时候，曾经亲过美国队长的脸，我还亲眼看过钢铁侠的盔甲。他以为我老糊涂了，开始胡说八道起来。

我告诉我的孙子，不要浪费他的生命。有时候五分钟的时间，你就可以拯救一个人的世界。

合上眼睛的时候，我希望那两个人，托尼·斯塔克和史蒂夫·罗杰斯，可以在我的故事里找到他们错过的幸福结局。

-END-


End file.
